Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf
by Celena Schezar
Summary: Mary Had a Little Lamb... Ruroken style. Nani, you say? Yea, that's what I said. But just what if Kenshin had a Mibu Wolf? (Incomplete. Hiatus.)
1. Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. I only wish that I did. Oh yea, and I don't own Mary Had a Little Lamb. But I did make up the new lyrics, so... I guess those are mine. Mine! Mine I tell you! ~Ahem~ Right. Anyway...  
  
  


**Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf...**  
By: Celena Schezar  
  
  
  
  
Kenshin had a Mibu wolf,  
Mibu wolf, Mibu wolf,  
Kenshin had a Mibu wolf,  
Its fur was black as coal.  
  
And everywhere that Kenshin went,  
Kenshin went, Kenshin went,  
Everywhere that Kenshin went  
The wolf was sure to go.  
  
It followed him to town one day,  
Town one day, town one day,  
It followed him to town one day  
Which was against the law.  
  
It made the people hide and cry,  
Hide and cry, hide and cry,  
It made the people hide and cry  
To see a wolf in town.  
  
And so the police chased it away,  
Chased it away, chased it away,  
And so the police chased it away,  
But still it lingered near.  
  
And waited patiently about,  
Patiently about, patiently about,  
And waited patiently about  
Till Kenshin did appear.  
  
"Why does the wolf follow Ken-san around?"  
Ken-san around? Ken-san around?  
"Why does the wolf follow Ken-san around?"  
The Kenshin-gumi cry.  
  
"Why, the wolf was once a Shinsengumi."  
Shinsengumi, Shinsengumi  
"Why, the wolf was once a Shinsengumi."  
Tokio did reply.  
  
  
  
  
_Prelude_

  
  
The night sky was dark and cloudy, leaving no room for the shining stars or luminescent moon. A distant thundering could be heard as the actual storm advanced from the North. The clouds above the town's head were not yet crying, but the frequent flashes from far away foreshadowed that soon they would be.  
  
The lanky police officer merely blew out the last of the cigarette's smoke between tight lips and crushed the lingering snub beneath his foot. He continued down the street towards his home without a flicker of concern for the fast-approaching tempest.  
  
The clouds above had prematurely set night into place as they came rushing in earlier that evening. For this reason the streets had been clear for quite some time and now as true night descended upon the city, no one was out at all. The amber-eyed cop was the only person out and his footsteps echoed eerily in the empty streets.  
  
He had been working late, filling out what were in his mind, pointless pieces of paper called reports. They were the one thing about his job he just couldn't stand. That, and mindless ahous that tended to be insubordinate or completely stupid.  
  
All of today had been a strange one. Since the time the ex-Shinsengumi captain had woke up this morning he had an odd feeling of trepidation. It was as if his gut knew something awful was going to happen this day. As if the storm was just an ill omen preceding some other ultimate, merciless deed.  
  
And that's when it happened. A sudden flash of lightning struck the heavens above as a flash of an unusual ki struck the Miburo's mind below. He stopped walking and peered into the darkness ahead of him. A black figure stood there in front of him in the shadows placed just within his range of sight. The robbed figure stepped forward once and whispered something.  
  
"Saitou Hajime."  
  
The blue uniformed man frowned at the name. He wondered who this weird character could be. No one that he knew would have dared to say that name where there was even the slightest chance of someone over hearing them.  
  
"I'm sorry, you seem to have me mistaken for someone else. I am Officer Fujita Goro. Not Saitou Hajime."  
  
The stranger did not respond, it merely stood there. After what seemed like ages in the heavy atmosphere, the robed figure finally moved. It walked slowly towards the officer while chanting a spidery language of some sort. Its arms were held out it front of its chest, one hand cupped over the other but not touching, just hovering.  
  
Fujita Goro simply stood there. He didn't know why, but his mind seemed to go numb with that weird chanting and his feet seemed glued in place to the street. The only thing he was able to move was his eyes. The amber orbs flickered around, searching for something, anything that could help him. It was no use, no one was outside and nothing he concentrated on could free his mind from its frozen state.  
  
Finally the figure came within inches of the Mibu Wolf. He tried to find the face, but the hood made it impossible to see. Instead he watched the hands. Floating between the ebony digits was a plain, black leather collar. What it was for, the Ookami didn't know.  
  
He didn't have time to think about it either, for suddenly the sticky language stopped. Quickly the figure moved to clasp the collar around his neck. He blinked once, watched the robed oni flip back the hood to revel long, curly hair and a malicious smile, and suddenly blacked out before anything else had a chance to register.  
  



	2. Kenshin's Mibu Wolf

Note due to new format: I officially hate the new update to FF.net. Whatever this edit thingy is that they added has really screwed up my html formatted chapters. So... I'm kinda mad and still working on a way to fix everything.

Note: A few things first: _Italics_ indicates thoughts while _-italics-_ indicates mind-speech.

Some random side notes: Ok. So this fic is suppose to be my sorry attempt at humor. So far, it hasn't gotten that good if you ask me. You'll see when you read on. So I think I'll just keep it in the general section until someone tells me otherwise...

Yea, Imalefty, if you continue to read this... you should get it now. It was just a prelude to what's to come. Of course, sense it doesn't name the chapters when there's only one, you might not have gotten that. Then again, I did say it was incomplete and the title under the rhyme did say _Prelude_. Heh.

Well, here's the next part. Have fun. Or, try despite my cumby attempt at writing.

Disclaimer:

A beautiful black wolf steps up with amber eyes, antennae like bangs (yes bangs), and a sign around its neck. The sign reads:

Kethry does not own Ruroken or the children's rythme "Mary Had a Little Lamb." She is merely using the two in conjunction to poke fun at me.

Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf...

By: Celena Schezar

Kenshin had a Mibu wolf,

Mibu wolf, Mibu wolf,

Kenshin had a Mibu wolf,

Its fur was black as coal.

_Kenshin's Mibu Wolf_

Kenshin bolted upright as the sudden appearance of a strange ki entered his awareness even while asleep. He looked around the room before he realized that the presence was outside the dojo. He quickly gathered up his sheathed sakabatou and headed towards the backyard. When he got there, the most usual sight met his violet eyes.

Standing in the middle of the yard was a black robed figure, its hood drawn over its head hiding its face, trying unsuccessfully to shake off a very large dog from its sleeve. The figure began to tug at the over-sized sleeve with its arm and other hand as the ebony furred creature gave a low growl. Kenshin's eyes grew slowly larger as he continued to watch the two play tug-o-war with the black garment.

"Oro?"

The soft-spoken word of confusion made both of the figures glance his way. Kenshin could have sworn that the dog threw him a 'stop-saying-that-you-ahou' look before the robed figure suddenly realized its opportunity and yanked its sleeve from the creature's teeth.

The animal jerked its head back to its opponent and gave another growl. They squared off, glaring at each other in the darkness. The robed person swatted at the beast with the sleeve it had previously held between its teeth. It quickly snapped at the flailing cloth, but this time the figure yanked its arm away before its jaws could grab the material. Kenshin watched in silence, blinking a few times before quietly clearing his throat.

The gesture worked and the two were eventually facing him with a glare at the other every so often. He gave a sweatdrop before finally taking an air of unsure authority. Clearing his throat one more time to make sure he could speak, he addressed the robed figure. "Yoroshiku, sessha would like to know why you are here this late at night with such an uncontrollable animal, de gozaru."

The former hitokiri could have sworn he saw the beast roll its amber eyes at him when he said that, but he tried to keep his attention on the person. It shifted around under his gaze a bit before finally replying.

"I am here to give this to you." It waved an arm towards the black creature. "You are to be its charge until I have decided to return and put things back into their proper order. His name is Saitou. Please take good care of him, and keep the yarou out of trouble."

"Oro? Did you say... Saitou?" He looked at the black dog. No. Wolf. The swordsman could tell now that what he had once thought a abnormally large dog was in fact a very majestic wolf. Its beautiful black fur was as dark as coal and yet shined where the moonlight hit it right. The amber eyes glowed with an intelligence that Kenshin hadn't just imagined up. And most notable were the few stray pieces of fur that dropped into the wolf's face, so similar to Saitou Hajime's antennae-like bangs it was unmistakable. This wolf truly was the former Shinsengumi.

Kenshin's eyes had slowly begun their enlargement for the second time this night. "Sa, Saitou?" He managed to sputter at last.

The wolf snorted in response, shaking its head as if it sneezed, but the look in its eye clearly said: yes, ahou, that's what she said.

Kenshin's dazed look continued to grace his face as he stared at the ookami in disbelief. This wolf was somehow, someway, Saitou Hajime. His protagonist. His worst enemy as a hitokiri. And he had to take care of him?

"N, nani? What did you say?" He looked back up to the robed figure, but it was already gone. With it, the strange ki had also disappeared. How it could have moved so quickly and without his detection the rurouni might never know. In the mean time he would simply have to figure out what to do with the ookami.

"Saitou?" Kenshin implored hesitantly.

The wolf simply stared up at him form where it sat. _-Ahou-_

Kenshin blinked. "Wha...?"

The wolf shook its head in disgust. _-Ahou. Don't just stand there like a mindless idiot. Do something! Anything...-_

Kenshin couldn't believe it. Was the wolf actually talking to him? No. He couldn't hear the words spoken aloud. He could however feel the words in his mind. It was as good as speech, but quite a bit unsettling. "Ahh... Saitou. Could you please not call me that?"

The wolf suddenly snapped its head up to look at Kenshin. _-What? You mean... You can hear me?-_ There was a feeling of hope set in the words that the wanderer could distinctly hear.

"Yes. I can."

_-Hmmm... That's odd. No one else seemed to. On the trip here that is. Perhaps it has something to do with reading ki's... most cannot after all.- But I hope he cannot read all my thoughts_, the ookami tested out.

"I suppose it could."

The wolf grinned in response. Kenshin thought it eerie to see the Miburo bare its fangs in an attempt to smile. He gave a slight shiver as a chill ran up his spine from the sight.

Saitou was pleased when Kenshin did not reply to his 'unspoken' thoughts. So he could communicate through a type of telepathy with those who could sense ki. That meant he was probably stuck with Kenshin as his only talking partner, but anything was better than nothing.

"So, what exactly happened to you?" Kenshin's question brought the wolf-turned-human away from his thoughts.

Saitou told his story of the stormy night, including the awful train ride he was forced to endure inside of a cramped box with hardy enough air coming from the small holes. When he was finished the sun had begun to rise and the birds where chirping in the treetops above.

"Anou, I suppose sessha will simply have to do what sessha was told to: take care of you. Saitou, sessha knows you will not like this, but sessha needs you to promise me something. You must obey my commands. Yare, yare... before you complain. You must try and act a bit like a normal dog. It is going to be hard enough to explain where sessha got you..." Kenshin trailed off as he began to think of this. What would he tell the others?

The rurouni didn't have much time to think before a loud commotion announced the dojo's other inhabits' waking. First there was a complaint about something wrong with a busu, then the sound of wood hitting someone's head, followed closely by a loud "Itai!" Kenshin smiled at the usual antics of the student and teacher.

The wolf merely rolled his eyes. He was not going to like this unexpected sojourn. Especially in this form, of which he did _not_ want to dwell on just how had happened.

Kenshin opened the sliding door and closed it, only to be rewarded with a yelp of surprise and a growl of annoyance. He blinked before hurriedly opening the shouji again, this time letting the wolf's tail to enter with the rest of its body. He grinned guiltily down at the ebony creature who glared murder up at him.

When Yahiko heard the yelp, he quickly ran to the back to find out what had made the noise. What he saw surprised him. "Kenshin! What is that thing?"

"Oro? Oh, yes, anou... you see, sessha was out for a walk this morning when sessha came upon this creature near the trees of the forest, de gozaru. It followed me home and sense it didn't hurt me, sessha thought it could be tamed. So, sessha tried giving it commands and when it followed them, sessha found out it was already trained. Anou... I'm thinking about keeping it, that I am." The horrible story maker plainly shrugged his shoulders at the end of his long winded speech.

"Riight..." The boy replied, looking at the sheepishly smiling Kenshin with skepticism.

Kaoru walked up behind Yahiko and stared at the wolf warily. "Is it really safe to be picking up stray animals off the streets and letting them in the house?"

"Anou, he is very well trained. I think someone might have owned him at some point in time. But now it is homeless and wishes to find a new master. What could it hurt?" Kenshin gave her a pleading look, hoping to win her over.

"Well..." She looked from one to the other. "I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

"Of course not." The rurouni gave her a reassuring smile for good measure. "Watch." He turned to the black wolf and gave him a look that said 'you-better-do-what-I-tell-you.' "Saitou, sit."

Reluctantly, the ex-Shinsengumi responded to the command. Though he didn't like it, the Battousai had been right when he said he needed to act as normal as possible. He just hoped this humiliation didn't have to last too long.

"Good boy. Now lay down." Kenshin told the loathing ookami. Obediently, the black 'dog' lay down on the wooden floor.

_-If you give me one more command...-_

Kenshin almost visibly paled at the silent threat. He glanced over at the others and gave a sigh of relief when he was certain they hadn't heard the Miburo's comment. Saitou was right though, it must have something to do with the ability to sense ki. Unless of course, he was made specifically to be able to hear the foul-mooded police officer... Kenshin shook his head. Better to not dwell on such things.

"Oh, how lovely! He really can do tricks. I suppose he can stay after all. Do you think he'll follow my commands, too? Hey there, doggy. Will you roll over for me?" Kaoru asked the amber-eyed creature. It simply stared up at her like she was dumb.

"Haha! It won't follow commands from you, baka busu. It only listens to guys who know what they're talking about." Yahiko received a good whopping on his head with the wooden bokken for his outspokenness.

"Urusai, deishi. And don't speak to your teacher that way!"

The 'dog' seemed to moan as Kenshin sweatdropped at the actions of his friends. He glanced down at his new 'pet' with an apologetic look.

"Doshite? It's only the truth." Yahiko continued.

"Why you...!" Kaoru swung again at her student's head, but he dodged the stick this time. He swiftly ran past her and further into the home. Kaoru gave chase and they commenced the daily routine of fighting each other. Kenshin followed slowly behind, making sure to keep a good enough distance so not to find himself in the middle. Saitou followed more unenthusiastically.

As Yahiko flew around one of the corners he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the ruff of the neck. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"Whoa there. Settle down, Yahiko-chan." The tall ruffian named Sanosuke said as he walked into the main room where Kaoru and Kenshin stood, dangling kid in tow.

"Don't call me that!" The samurai wannabe yelled as he began to thrash about. "Let me go!"

"Alright." Sano dropped him.

The boy landed sprawled face down on the ground with a thud. Dazed shortly, he quickly got on his feet with unsuppressed rage. "What'd ya do that for, ya big hulk?"

"You said to put you down."

"Grr... I meant on my feet, you stupid brute!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling names. I just might decide to do something to teach you a lesson about it."

"Yea, right!"

The two faced each other in a battle-ready stance. They would have leaped at each other if not for the interruption. "Maa, maa... Settle down you two."

"Yea, Kenshin's right. You two need to learn some manners." The frustrated girl added her own suggestion.

Yahiko turned to Kaoru, ready to through another insult when unexpectedly there was a low growl coming from near Kenshin. He looked over at the swordsman with a stunned look on his face. Was Kenshin growling at him?

The ex-hitokiri sweatdropped when Yahiko stared at him. He looked down at the wolf beside him. "Yare, yare... None of that now, Saitou."

"Saitou!" The street-fighter bellowed. "Where?" He looked around the room, head swinging from side to side comically before he gave up and looked at Kenshin quizzically. Then he noticed who the rurouni was talking to and he looked down.

"Hey, yea! You called him that before when you were giving him commands. What's with that?" Yahiko asked.

"Oh, well... Doesn't he kind of look like a wolf to you?" Kenshin shrugged. "Sessha thinks its a fitting name."

"Yea, well I guess so. Why is he growling at me?"

Kenshin looked down at the ookami. He very well knew that Saitou couldn't stand their antics, but he couldn't tell them that. Or maybe he could...

"Sessha thinks he's upset with the way you are acting. He can probably sense the hostility even though it is not truly a harmful bit. Animals can do that. Perhaps he is merely trying to scare you in an attempt to protect me. You know, in case you turned on sessha."

_-What?! How could you lie like that? That last part was too far, Battousai. Don't ever say something like that again.-_

Kenshin hid a smile at the wolf's response and turned to look at the others. They were staring at him in a stupor. His face fell as he noticed this; could they possibly have heard Saitou?

"So... that thing's your pet now or something?" Sano finally asked.

Kenshin sighed in relief and looked down at the black ookami. "Yes, sessha supposes so."

Corny announcer's voice: So just who is this black robed figure? What will Kenshin do with his new pet? And how will Saitou act with all of this stupidity surrounding him? Only time will tell...

Stay tuned for the next part of "Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf!"

On another side note: Saitou hasn't said much yet... or reacted much upon the antics of the others, but don't worry. He soon will. He would have more this time, but I liked the way it ended done like this. So... Smiles. It stays.

Ahh... a few Jap. comments (too): Yoroshiku supposedly means 'if you please.' That's what I got from another fic... but I looked it up and it said something else. So I'm not sure. But, I'm using it in the former translation sense that makes sense. And yare, yare always seems to be used like 'now, now' or some other placating term. But when I looked it up it gave 'oh dear!' and 'oh my!' and other things like... but again, I'll stick with the former. As for the rest, if you haven't figured them out by now then you should go find a place to translate them. Some fics have translations, some don't. I decided not to bother this time around. Shrugs Oh well. Gomen.


	3. Everywhere Kenshin Went

Note due to new format: I officially hate the new update to FF.net. Whatever this edit thingy is that they added has really screwed up my html formatted chapters. So... I'm kinda mad and still working on a way to fix everything.

Note: A few things first: indicates a short lapse in time while indicates a transition to another time/place/view. _Italics_ indicates thoughts while _-italics-_ indicates mind-speech.

Now that most of the Kenshin-gumi has met the newest member of their odd little family, what will happen next? Hmm... I guess we'll see.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Rurouni Kenshin, sadly enough. And I didn't make "Mary Had a Little Lamb" either. I just rewrote it for a bit of fun. Smiles evilly.

Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf...

By: Celena Schezar

And everywhere that Kenshin went,

Kenshin went, Kenshin went,

Everywhere that Kenshin went

The wolf was sure to go.

_Everywhere Kenshin Went_

Trying to ignore the disturbing fact that he was now a wolf, which was quite impossible, Saitou glared up at the ahou as he sat on his haunches. Fact number one: He was now forced to look up to _everyone_. Saitou couldn't stand that. He liked to sneer down on people. He mentally sighed with exasperation. This was going to be hell.

Fact number two: He was a wolf! How the hell could one little person turn another into an animal? He had never been one to belief in superstitions or magic, but now was the time to wonder if he had actually been wrong about that. It seemed one _could_ perform twisted tricks with a few spoken words.

Fact number three: He couldn't speak his mind to anyone but the Battousai. Which meant he couldn't tell that ahou just how stupid he was.

The ahou in question was currently ogling him with a funny look. _-What in Kami-sama's name is he doing?-_ Saitou growled into Kenshin's mind.

Kenshin had to make an effort not to verbally reply to the wolf's question. He looked up at Sano and frowned. What was Sanosuke doing?

"Ahh... Sano. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, there's something about that creature that I don't like. If it wasn't your new pet, I'd probably put it out of its miserable existence."

"Yea, that thing gives me the creeps. Look at how its always glaring at you with its beady yellow eyes. Its almost scary." Yahiko shivered as the wolf's gaze shifted to stare at him. It almost felt like the beast could understand what he was saying and didn't take it too kindly.

"Yare, yare... Its not dangerous. You needn't worry." Kenshin replied to their protests.

i_-Hmph. Maybe they should worry. I might decide to bite them.-/i_ Saitou retorted.

Kenshin sweatdropped. He couldn't respond to the sour police officer as it were, but he decided a tap on the nose could do no harm.

The Miburo's head snapped up. _-What was that for?-_ The rurouni merely gave a sly smile to him.

Kenshin looked up at the others, who were all watching him interact silently with the 'dog,' and grinned. "Well, sessha better get to his chores, de gozaru." And with that he headed towards the back to get some water for cleaning the clothes.

Saitou considered just staying where he was, but with one glance at Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke, he quickly decided to follow the redheaded swordsman-turned-chore-doer. There was no way he would stay wherever those yarous were by himself.

The wolf stopped outside in the yard and watched the ex-hitokiri gather the necessary things required to wash clothes. When Kenshin had rounded everything up, he sat down and began the process of washing the laundry. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Saitou placed himself near enough to Kenshin, yet far enough away from the dojo, to lie peacefully in the grass. He truly looked like a magnificent beast. A magnificent beast sprawled haphazardly on the ground like a mangy dog...

"Hm. Saitou, you sure do look comfortable there, lying lazily like a dog in the sun."

An amber eye fluttered open. _-And just what is that supposed to imply, Battousai?-_

Kenshin ignored the Bakumatsu day earned nickname and merely smiled as he looked at the wolf with a mischievous glint in his violet orbs. "Anou... You look really relaxed. A little _too_ relaxed? Relaxed as in 'starting to become a lazy good-for-nothing' kind of relaxed? Lazy as in... '_I'm starting to turn into someone like **Sano**'_ lazy?"

Kenshin heard a growl and shuffling of the grass as he ducked his head back towards his washing. He took a slight glance in the wolf's direction a bit later, noting that he now sat rigidly upright on his haunches, amber eyes glaring out at the world as he, Kenshin probably thought anyway, silently cursed the Shinsengumi's former enemy.

"Anou... Saitou, you know I was only kidding. You can lay in the sunshine all day if you want to. In fact, this could be your vacation. Go ahead and relax." _It might do you some good_, he thought.

_-Hmph. No thanks. I don't want to turn human again, only to end up liking to do chores like **you**-_ The 'dog' practically snorted its disgust at the idea. Kenshin simply smiled again.

It was about midday when Kenshin had completely cleaned every scrap of cloth to be found around the dojo and hung them up to dry. Then the redhead realized he had not eaten breakfast. He stood up from where he had been taking a relaxing break and stretched before heading to the back shouji. He waited patiently as the black animal moved to follow him only sliding the door closed until _all _of the creature had made its way into the building. Kenshin then moved for the kitchen, 'faithful dog' following closely on his heels.

They passed by the main room on their way where a teacher was loudly trying to instruct her equally rambunctious student as a ruffian sat lazily watching in a corner with a twig hanging out his mouth. The white clad street-fighter noticed the fleeting image of red and black go by and stood with a lax posture and slowly exited it the same direction, dodging around the others.

Sano rounded the corner to find Kenshin artfully making a bowl of rice. He was juggling this task with rummaging the storage spaces in search of utensils, trying to dodge the 'dog,' and at the same time feeding the 'dog;' that's what made it artful. He seemed to be everywhere at once, flashing around until...

"Umm... Kenshin?"

He looked over at the young fighter, loosing his concentration and tripping over the 'dog,' who gave a yelp of surprise as its 'master' fell on his face. The black beast looked down at the fallen one and gave a growl of annoyance at him.

Kenshin lifted his now red face. "Yes, Sano?" He shook his head, clearing the effects of the fall, as he stood up and dusted himself off subconsciously. He then looked up at his friend as he waited his answer.

"What are you doing?" He had originally been going to ask Kenshin why he had decided to keep that mutt, but upon seeing his actions Sano asked the curiosity driven question instead.

"Oh, well. I was hungry." The rurouni explained simply. When he saw the expectation of further explanation on his friend's face, he continued with a smile. "I fixed some rice," at which point he lifted up the finished product, "when I remembered that I hadn't eaten earlier. I couldn't find any bowls at first, but here's some." He held up a few spare bowls in his other hand. "Now I'm fixing to eat. When I find those sticks... Here!" He grabbed two and held them up in the hand that had held the extra bowls.

"Right. And the other thing?"

Kenshin looked at him quizzically before a bulb flashed over his head. "Oh. I was giving Saitou a few scraps." He grinned and gave the 'dog' a few pats on the head. The 'dog' in turn shook its head as it shied away from the hand.

Sano just gave them a funny look, but he let the matter stay as it was. "Yea. Ok. Well, I'm gonna go head off. See you later today." With that, he left the dojo contemplating the strangeness of Kenshin and his new 'pet.'

Kenshin mentally shrugged it away and walked into the next room. It was a dining area. He set his bowl down on the low table and sat down on the cushions on the floor surrounding it. He watched as the wolf lay gracefully next to the wall.

Saitou watched Kenshin eat his meal of rice. The few scraps that Kenshin had given him had only managed to further whet his appetite, but he was not the type to complain. Only when he began to starve would he speak of his discomfort. Until then...

_-Just what did that ahou want, anyway? He looked like he was ready to pop from perplexity.-_

"Aa. Sessha isn't sure." He glanced at the glaring wolf. "I mean, _I'm_ not sure." He knew that was another thing the police officer couldn't stand. He supposed, to keep both of them happy and in some semblance of a truce, he would have to refrain while they were alone. "Sano did seem upset at something though. Or at the least, confused."

_-As usual...-_

Kenshin sighed and quickly finished off his small meal. He returned the objects to the other room. While there he decided that the place could use a cleaning up. He began the tedious job.

This time Saitou sighed, although inwardly sense, after all, he was a wolf and besides that, he never liked to show emotion of any type anyway. The black furred creature watched his former enemy start to wash the dishes. _How boring_, he thought. _I don't want to spend my time watching him do this._

The wolf moved off in the direction of the main room, an elegant fluidity in his movements. He realized just how graceful a true ookami was naturally and gave a fanged smirk. Well, at least he could still do that. _And it seemed even more disturbing than his normal, human one too_, he remembered from the others' looks when he had done it before.

He entered the main room of the dojo and looked around. There was no sight of the others this time; from the sound of it they had moved practice outside. His ears flicked forward to catch the noise and he noticed also how well of hearing his wolf ears had. Saitou heard the familiar swoosh sound of a blade being repeatedly swung in a downward stroke as well as the commands of the teacher who taught the one swinging. For once, neither was being very loud.

He lay down with a twitch; this wasn't much better than watching the baka ex-hitokiri. It didn't take much laying there for him to decide to get up and go back into the kitchen. His tail kept flickering with its own bored ness, after the first couple of flicks he decided it had a mind of its own, and he couldn't take it any more. Saitou entered the room and looked up at Kenshin. It seemed the redhead was finished since he slowed to a stop.

_-Finished yet?-_ Came the impatient sound of the Miburo's mind-voice.

Kenshin spun around in surprise. He hadn't noticed the wolf's entrance. "Aa. Yes, sess... I am finished."

The amber eyes looked at Kenshin with a hint of amusement. _-You didn't hear or sense me coming, did you?-_

Kenshin gave a sheepish look. "No. You are very quiet as a wolf and your ki is different. It mostly feels like an animal's except with hints of how your ki was when you were still human. I hadn't felt that familiar feeling before you spoke."

_-I see-_ The wolf's thoughts could practically be seen spinning around the room as he took all of this in. 

Kenshin inwardly grimaced as he noticed the silent ookami's contemplation. He hoped the former Shinsengumi would not try anything on him.

_-So if you're finished cleaning, what now?-_

"Well, now I see if there is anything else I can do for Kaoru." Kenshin said with a smile as he moved around the wolf and headed outside where he knew the others would have moved to continue training and practicing. He reached his destination in a couple of seconds, with wolf in tow.

"Kaoru-dono, is there anything else that I may do today for payment?"

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in thought. "Well, you could clean the floors if you really wanted to. They haven't been cleaned in a good while."

Kenshin nodded and turned to do his next chore. Yahiko shrugged and continued with his swings. Kaoru shook her head and mumbled something about 'that former hitokiri being too kind' as she turned to watch her student again. Saitou, on the other hand, visibly rolled his eyes as he turned around to follow the baka sakabatou wielder.

The black furred head went side to side; left to right to left to right; repeatedly looking from one end of the room before slowly moving to the other end. Over and over and over and over and... the process seemed never ending.

The amber gaze was following the redhead's journey across the room. Kenshin had thoroughly been through every other room in the dojo just the same. Sprinting from one side of the room to the other bent low to the ground; in fact, touching it with the rag that he placed underneath his hands. Kenshin was dutifully cleaning every square inch of the dojo's floor. And Saitou watched.

Finally Kenshin reached the other side of the room, as in the side the wolf wasn't laying on; the side Kenshin had been slowly inching his way over to after each pass. He sighed as he stood up and arched his back, creating a resounding pop as he stretched out. Then he took a moment to admire his handiwork.

_-Are you finished yet, housemaid?- _Came the leering remark from the black creature.

Kenshin looked down at him and replied politely. "Hai, _sessha_ is done." Yet he still managed to emphasize the archaic version of the word 'I.'

Saitou sneered. _-Its about time, **Battousai**. You'd think someone who was as fast as you with unsheathing a sword would be able to finish simple house chores quicker.-_

"Well, at least..."

"Kenshin!" Yahiko came running into the room. He stopped short when he noticed the former samurai talking, seemingly, to himself. "Uh. You ok, Kenshin?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes, yes. Just, uh, talking to myself." Kenshin smiled sheepishly.

"Ok. Well, Kaoru's out there threatening to fix dinner herself! Please cook something before the busu decides to actually attempt it. Please, Kenshin!"

At that moment, Kaoru came running in, brandishing her bokken wildly as she rushed Yahiko. "Why you!" Whack, whack. Yahiko's head suddenly began to swell.

"Itai, itai! That hurts busu."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? Its the truth."

"You little brat!"

"Grr..."

Both Yahiko and Kaoru whipped around to face the growling ookami. He sat there completely placid except for the curling lip, which slightly revealed his ivory fangs, and the menacing sound rumbling in his throat. They stood there with tiny 'Os' on their mouths as they looked down in shock.

"Kenshin! Why is your dog growling at us?" Kaoru practically whined. She had a look as if she were about to pout.

"Yea. What's with that mutt?" Her troublesome student asked.

"Aa. Well... I'll just go make us some dinner." Kenshin hurried out of the room, leaving them all in his imaginary dust. Yahiko and Kaoru looked after him, then down at the 'dog.' He simply sneered, showing all his teeth in the process, and they scurried out and headed for the dining room to wait for Kenshin to finish with the food.

Saitou followed slowly behind with a lanky stride. When he confidentially walked into the room his step almost faltered by the site that greeted him, but he quickly recovered with an internal groan. _-Not the ahou.-_

Sagara Sanosuke had decided to make his reappearance just in time for diner. Kenshin merely smiled as he brought out the exact amount of dishes for everyone, already having expected Sano's presence. He also was expecting the compliant from the Miburo.

_-Why do you people put up with him? How can you stand him free loading off of you, Himura? Why does that tanuki girl handle his presence? Its not like he helps with the chores or anything...-_

Kenshin patted the wolf on the head as he sat down to eat. He smiled while listening to the ex-Shinsengumi's ramblings. _I never knew Saitou could talk so much_, he thought to himself.

The rest of the meal gatherers continued on without any knowledge of this; they just added their rambunctious-ness to the noise level surrounding Kenshin, as usual. Kenshin smiled and oroed every once in a while through it all. At the end of the meal there was a slight reprieve and silence reined until the question was asked.

"What about your dog, Kenshin? Have you fed it?" Kaoru spoke up gently, with true concern.

"Oro? Err..." Kenshin thought back through the entire day. He hadn't fed Saitou since those few scraps of dried meat from earlier that evening. He glanced down at the black creature as it looked up at him. "Aa. Saitou, are you hungry?"

Saitou stared at him. _-Well, since I haven't eaten since before the time I got here, except for those measly strips of what I wouldn't really call food... Yes, Himura. I am hungry.-_

Kenshin sweatdropped, his shoulders sagging down as he stood there lank. "Well, you could have spoken up." He headed towards the kitchen, gathering the empty bowls first. Everyone else stared after him with a funny look for talking to the 'dog' as if it understood him.

"Right, so that's the second time I've heard Kenshin talking to that mutt. Just what's with him?" Yahiko asked.

"I don't know. But why did he name him that? That's the worst name ever! I mean, its the name of that stupid police off..." Suddenly Sano flew backwards and landed sprawled out on the floor. The wolf stood in front of him as he slowly sat himself up. He glared at it with rage as it glared back with a mocking glint in its amber gaze.

Kenshin walked in just as Kaoru and Yahiko burst into laughter. The 'dog' had given Sano's pant leg a swift jerk with its teeth as he had been talking about it. Kenshin oroed as he stopped mid step with the last of the meat strips in hand. He shook his head as he realized what must have happened.

"Saitou. None of that. Come here."

Saitou looked at Kenshin over his shoulder with a blank look, wondering just why he should obey. Of course he was the 'pet' and eventually he turned around and padded over to him like an obedient 'dog.'

Kenshin kneeled in front of the black creature and held out a piece of meat. Saitou carefully, even though he wouldn't have minded taking off a hand or two, took the shred with his teeth and then ate it. This continued until nothing was left in Kenshin's hands and Saitou just barely had the feeling of fullness. Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru watched attentively; for some reason, they seemed to be enthralled with Kenshin's relationship with the furry beast.

Night had come during this time and everyone began to feel the sleepy reaction of a full belly. Yahiko yawned widely, Kaoru rubbed at her eyes drowsily, and Sano sat laid back rubbing his stomach in a satisfied manner.

Kenshin stood and patted the wolf's head, despite its silently protesting glare. "Well, I suppose its time for bed now. Good night everyone." He left the room before anyone could object, the wolf following right behind him. They exchanged looks as they too finally left for their respective beds.

In Kenshin's room, the redheaded ex-hitokiri arranged a blanket near the wall opposite his bed for the wolf to lay on. Saitou shook his head, after all he had his own fur coat, but flopped down on it anyway. He snorted from his position down on the floor. _-Good night, Himura.-_

Kenshin smiled as he got into his bed. "Good night, Saitou."

Tokio was worried. Her husband hadn't come home last night. But that wasn't what worried her, sometimes he fell asleep in his office at work when he was filling out report papers. What worried her was that he hadn't sent her a note yet.

Fujita Goro, or rather the former third squad Shinsengumi captain Saitou Hajime, had not come home this morning or afternoon either. Usually when this happened, and he was unable to come tell her himself, Hajime would send her a note telling her that everything was fine. Even if he was called away on police business, he always took the time to at least have someone come tell her.

So a little after noontime, the latest she had ever gotten a note from Hajime, Tokio had gone for a walk which led her near the police headquarters. While out on her walk she had run across Chou and asked him a few questions concerning Fujita Goro. Since Fujita was Chou's boss, he quickly agreed to help. Tokio had waited patiently as Chou went to look for his superior. He came back with no luck, but said he would further investigate the matter for her and come over later to tell her what he found out.

Tokio gave a smile and thanks to the young officer and then started back for home. She stopped at a few vendors to look at the new goods, but couldn't rightfully shop with her stomach in such knots. Eventually she arrived at the Fujita house and prepared herself a light meal. Afterwards, she occupied the rest of the day by taking care of small chores around the house as she impatiently waited for the time when Chou would come.

Now as she thought about the day without Hajime, Tokio stood next to her front shouji looking up at the multicolored sky while waiting for the younger police officer. She watched the sky change from its normal blue color to the painted reds, oranges, and purples as the sun slowly set on the horizon. She glanced down as she heard footsteps approach.

Chou gave a smile and wave as he stopped in front of the Fujita housewife. He briefly wondered how a man like Saitou could have gained a prize like her before he spoke up. "Fujita-san, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Especially for what news I bring you."

Her face immediately fell and caused him to pause. She already knew what he was going to say now. "I couldn't find hide nor hair of your husband, Fujita Goro. No one seems to know where he is; there wasn't any police business and not a person has seen him since yesterday evening."

Even Chou was surprised at his professional sound. He never talked seriously, but this matter gave him a nagging feeling at the back of his neck. Something just didn't feel right. Of course, he didn't say anything of the sort to the lady; he didn't want to worry her further.

"Thank you, Sawagejou-san. I appreciate your help. Do you thing, though, that you could do me one more favor?"

"Of course, Fujita-san. Anything."

"If you still haven't seen or heard anything about Goro, could you come back here tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure thing, Fujita-san. I can do that. Anything else?"

"Not until tomorrow. Then we'll see."

"Got cha. I'll see you then. Ja ne, Fujita-san!"

Tokio watched as the young officer walked quietly away. Something about the way he walked, not quite as happy-go-lucky as usual maybe, caught her attention. It made her nervous. Chou wasn't a worrier or distressful kind of person. He seemed always cheery. She tried to shrug it off as nothing; that it was merely late in the day. Eventually she found herself staring up at the sky again, but now the stars were twinkling above her. She watched them carefully before finally retiring for the night.

Saitou shifted around uneasily on top of his blanket. He had this sudden itchy feeling. He couldn't stop himself in time; it just happened. He reached up with his back foot and began scratching behind his ear. Then his head lunged for his back and only when his teeth sunk into his fur did he realize what he was doing. He stopped scratching and stared blankly, still bent towards his backside.

The wolf looked around the room once, glancing at Kenshin with an uneasy glare as if he had caught him in the act. Ruffling his fur with a shake of his lupine body, he finally went back to rest with his head atop his paws. His amber gaze slowly closed and he drifted off into an itchy sleep.

Corny announcer's voice: Can Sano get over the fact that Kenshin has a new 'best friend'? Will Tokio find out what happened to her beloved husband? Why is Saitou scratching himself? Oh no! Does he have fleas!?

Find out in the next chapter of "Kenshin Had a Mibu Wolf!"

Side Notes (a.k.a.: Cel's random rantings about this chapter.): Wow! This was an extremely long chapter. At least, for me anyway. But I just couldn't end it in the middle of all my ideas. They just kept coming and coming... and I ended up with lots more stuff happening than I had originally planned, especially in the part where it shifts. But now I have more ideas already in my head too. Which means I should actually finish this story! -.- (And maybe kinda quickly.) Heh.  
Except... Ducks head sheepishly I got a review for my other fic, and I sorta wanna write out another chapter for that one first now. So, I'l try and hurry with that and start on this one soon. If I get reviews then I'll more than likely keep up the writing! (Hint, hint) Well, until next time minna-san. Ja ne!


End file.
